


Sunburns and Aloe

by letsbegin



Series: Comfort [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sunburn, theon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Robb gets a sunburn during a day at the beach and Theon tries to help.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Comfort [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154891
Kudos: 5





	Sunburns and Aloe

Theon is a god. Robb’s boyfriend is secretly a god. It’s as simple as that. 

At least, that’s what Robb thinks as he watches Theon walk out of the ocean and back to where he himself is laying under an umbrella. He can’t help but stare as glistening water drips down Theon’s toned abs. It shouldn’t be possible to be that hot. 

“Come on Robb, have some fun! Get in the water. We didn’t come to the beach just so you can sit on your ass all day. We could have done that at home” Theon grinned as he dropped down next to Robb and Robb quickly pulled him into a kiss that may have been a bit too passionate for in public, but neither cared.

“What was that for?” Theon pulled back smirking.

“You’re so hot” Robb said and Theon blushed.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Now come on, swim with me” Theon jumped up and pulled Robb up with him, ignoring the redheads complaints.

“You’re lucky you’re hot and I love you” Robb groaned as he was dragged to the water and Theon, the bastard, just laughed.

**Two Hours Later**

“I hate you. I hate you so much” Robb groaned from his face down position on the bed while Theon rummaged through the bag with their toiletries. Theon made a triumphant sound before walking back over to the bed and kneeling down and stroking Robb’s hair, 

“I’m really sorry baby. This will make you feel better though, I promise” Theon apologised as he held up the bottle of aloe and squirted some onto his hand. As soon as he started to rub the soothing gel on Robb’s back the pain started to ease and Robb let out a relieved moan.

“Fuck that feels good”

“Do you forgive me now?”

“Yeah, you’re forgiven. But I fucking hate the beach. I hate the fucking sun”

“I told you to wear sunscreen. It’s your beautiful red hair, you burn easily” That earned Theon a glare.

“I wore sunscreen, but someone made me stay in the sun for a while after going in the ocean” Robb retorted as Theon rubbed the excess gel on his hands over the slightly burnt part of Robb’s biceps.

“I know, I’m sorry. I thought you would have reapplied it when I went to get food. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. How about I go get us some ice cream and beer?” Theon leaned forward to kiss Robb’s forehead as his hand went back to his hair.

“What I really want is to cuddle you, but I can’t exactly do that right now, so I guess that’s the next best thing” Robb pouted and Theon kissed him again.

“After we eat our ice cream, you can lay on my chest and I’ll stroke your hair”

“I love you. Even if you caused me to get a sunburn that hurts like a motherfucker”

“I love you too baby. I’ll put a wet cloth over it before I go” Theon said before standing and going into the bathroom. When he returned he draped a wet towel over Robb’s back and the redhead moaned again.

“I want chocolate ice cream”

“Chocolate ice cream it is. I’ll be back soon, try to relax” Theon kissed Robb one more time before going out in search of ice cream.


End file.
